


You Can't Change Me

by Cpt_Monty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Heartache, Lone Wolf, Love, Mind Control, Pain, Reidonttakeshitfromnoone, Romance, Vigilantism, tech genius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpt_Monty/pseuds/Cpt_Monty
Summary: Rei is a nuisance to both Shield and Hydra. And she loves annoying the hell out them. But what happens when Hydra recaptures her and forces her to train the Winter Soldier? Will she be able to fix him, or will she just be added to his list of problems?





	1. Chapter 1

Rex’ P.O.V

I removed my helmet and set it down on the table, looking over at my phone buzzing on the table, I picked it up and looked at the caller. I put the helmet back on. “Rex speaking, what’s up?” I asked the unidentified caller. “We know who you are, and we’re coming for you” I heard an agent on the other end of the call. “Oh, so you got my message, great, your friends should be back on their feet by morning, and I forgot, thanks for the stapler, its great” I said sarcastically. I loved messing with these Shield guys. They had no idea who I was and found my style of infiltrating their facilities incredibly infuriating, and I loved it. “Well that’s nice, just letting you know that we put a tracker in the stapler and we’re about to storm your hideout” the male said on the other end of the call. “Aww, I’m that much of a nuisance that you had to track me down, how sweet” I cooed sarcastically. I’d taken the tracker out and thrown it into an abandoned warehouse on the other side of the city. 

I heard a few distant crashes and yelling. I gave them a moment. “Look, I’m not as stupid as you think I am, have fun trying to find me” I said and then hung up. I took my helmet off and let my long hair fall down my back. I walked over to my tech bench and started to recode my phone so they wouldn’t be able to call me again until I wanted them to. I then fixed up my voice modulator, it was starting to crackle slightly. I didn’t need it breaking on me in the middle of an infiltration. They all think I’m some hooligan little boy, they couldn’t be more wrong. Last time I checked, I’m a nineteen old female, who walks on the fence when it comes to Hydra and Shield. Both of them are great fun to mess with. But lately, Shield has peaked my interest. I mean I used to be a Hydra agent, but I didn’t like the whole killing thing, so I escaped at the age of sixteen. But Shield kills people too, so I didn’t go running into their arms like my friends at Hydra were expecting. 

The only reason I joined Hydra was to piss off my dad, I left at the age of ten. Well I ran away from home at the age of ten, he didn’t know about it until he woke up to find a note on my bed reading ‘Fuck you’. Yeah, I’m a great daughter, but in my defence he was a pretty pathetic father. He would never spend any time with me, he would always lock himself away in his bloody garage. But I did pick up his brains and his talent with tech as soon as someone at Hydra bothered to teach me and they unlocked their weapons maker for the next five years. Although, I saw all the death and destruction that my weapons caused so I ran from Hydra as well. You may think I’m a bit of a coward at this stage, but I just like a change of scenery whenever I realise that people don’t want me around anymore. I do visit my dad’s place every now and then, when I need money. I just steal his credit card, he doesn’t lock the account or anything, as long as I leave him a note on the wall to let him know it’s me. So I guess he’s not all bad. 

My main goal is to get one of the Avengers on my tail. And I know I am so close to pushing Fury over the edge and sending one of them to ‘deal with me’. I just want to know if I’m capable of escaping from an avenger. Fury will know when I’m coming, I always attack at 10 o’clock on Tuesday and Thursday nights. Tonight was a Tuesday, and there were a lot more Agents on my tail then there usually were when I made myself known, which was pretty much always every time. So that didn’t leave me much time if I was going to keep up with my trend. I groaned, I had so much to do and I wouldn’t be able to get any sleep tonight. I put my helmet back on and walked over to my motorcycle and started the engine. I revved it a bit as the garage door opened, as soon as I was clear I rode off into the night. 

I was speeding through the streets, it would take me an hour to get to where I was headed if I abided by the traffic laws, this was much faster. I parked out the front of an apartment block and walked around the back and climbed up the escape route to the seventh floor. I opened the window and climbed into the apartment. “Mum, dad, I’m home” I called. “We’re busy” he called from the bedroom. “I know Wade, I’m just stealing some tranquiliser fluid” I said walking towards the amo closet. “Could you not?” he asked. “You don’t use it anyway” I said pushing a few rifles out of the way and grabbing a bottle of tranquiliser fluid. “Oi, do you have any of those zapper thingys?” he called from the bedroom excitedly. “Yeah, I’ll leave them in the closet, knock yourself out” I called and closed the doors. “I think she meant that literally” I heard Vanessa whisper. “I did” I confirmed. “Well that’s not very nice” Wade said. “I love you guys” I said. “That sounds extremely weird, especially with that helmet on” he pointed out. “Yeah well, there’s eyes everywhere, and have you got something against gays?” I laughed. “No, I actually wouldn’t mind getting fucked from behind, oh dear god” I heard him moan. 

“Great Job Vanessa” I called walking back over to the window. “Oh he loves it” she said. “Everybody loves fucking” I heard Wade say. “Goodbye” I said and exited out of the window and jumped to the ground walking over to my motorcycle. I needed to grab a few things from my dad’s place on the way home. I was about halfway there when I noticed I was being followed by another motorcycle. At first I thought it was an undercover cop, but they didn’t pull out any sirens when they started chasing me through the streets. I couldn’t see his face even though he didn’t have a helmet on. I could probably lose him easily, although, what’s the fun in that? I wanted to know who he was. So I pretended not to care or realise that he was even behind me and eventually he caught up to me. We were riding side by side, I looked over at him and was a bit surprised. “Sup Captain” I said as soon I realised it was Steve Rogers. I noticed he had his shield with him, so fighting him probably wasn’t a good idea. 

“You know there’s a speed limit for a reason” he said. “Yeah, but where’s the fun in following rules?” I asked and did a wheelie. “So how do you know Wade Wilson?” he asked. “Are you following me old man? I mean stalker much, and just so you know, I don’t plan on getting raped tonight” I teased him, not answering his question. “Shield has me on your back if you must know” he said. “So Fury is actually getting pretty pissed huh?” I asked. “Yeah, you’re annoying, are you happy?” he asked. “Look cap, you can take me in… if you can catch me” I said and then pretty much doubled my speed, he was right behind me. I built this bike, there is no way he was going to catch me with his expensive piece of trash. I skidded and turned into a back ally way, I use this one all that time, I sped up and drove up the plank of wood and soared into the air, I turned off my lights and shot cables out of the sides of my bike. Extra accessories that I had included. The cables gripped into the wall and I used the bikes momentum to swing up onto the nearest rooftop. I landed and skidded to a stop, turning off the motor. 

I silently walked back over to the edge of the building to see the Captain land in the next street and look around for me. He seemed tense, as if he was waiting for me to jump out at him. He then started to scan the rooftops, I dropped to the floor and waited… and waited… and waited. God how long does he need to check his surroundings for? I’m obviously not gonna show myself. I finally heard him start his motor and drive off. I peeked up over the edge to see him driving off. I sprinted over to my bike and lifted up to the seat and grabbed out four metal blocks. I pulled them out and chucked them onto the ground. “Activate” I said. The two smaller blocks opened up and flew at my hands and the larger ones covered my feet while I jumped into the air. I loved voice recognition. I locked my seat back down onto my bike and then ran over to the edge of the building and leapt into the air and activated my jets and flew up into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Rex’s P.O.V

I made these gloves and boots by myself, I didn’t need to steal technology from Stark to get them, I created this by myself and my tech was way better and more energy efficient might I add. I spotted Rogers and silently flew at a safe distance behind him, I wanted to see where he was going. It wasn’t until he pulled out onto the main drag that I realised he was headed for the tower. I needed to steal some stuff from Stark anyway so I continued to follow him. He went underground to park his car under the tower and I flew up to the 45th floor, where Stark worked on all his suits, I saw that no one was in there and blasted the window and flew in. I grabbed five long thin pieces of pipe and stashed them in my backpack, I would use them later to make tranquiliser bullets. After grabbing what I needed, I flew back out of the window I had broken in through. I thought I might as well help the poor man with his drinking problem while I was here, so I flew up to the entertainment deck. It was weird that he wasn’t up here, or down in the shop, he must be with Banner in the labs. I landed on the balcony and walked into the room. “You do know that I have alerted Mr Stark of your presence” Jarvis said. “Yeah, I know, how long have I got?” I asked. “You know I am not permitted to inform you of these things” The A.I said. “Worth a shot” I muttered walking over to the bar. I grabbed six full bottles and took them over to the balcony and then went back to grab more. I continued to do this until I had a considerably large stack of bottles (about half of what he owned) creating a pyramid on the balcony. I pulled out my gun from my pocket and shot every single one, causing liquor to run down the bottles and create a pool on the balcony. I grabbed my red spray paint from my bag and began to write him a message. 

“Thanks for the metal, thought I’d help you out with the drinking problem. With HATE, from Rex” I finished writing it on a dry area of the balcony and stood up, only to see the elevator open, Stark and Rogers stepped out and stared at me. My father had only caught me red handed twice before, so he was a little more than shocked to see me now. “Oh, hey dad” I said, now Rogers looked more shocked then my dad did. “Please take that stupid helmet off” my father begged, I laughed. “Now why would I do that?” I asked. “It’s been ten years Rei” he said almost angrily. Ironic isn’t it? My name means well-behaved and polite, yet I’m quite the opposite. “You have to capture me and take the helmet off yourself if you ever want to see me face again” I sneered, knowing how much it angered and hurt him. “It’s not like you wanted to see me much before I left” I mumbled. “Anyway, I gotta go, I’ll drop by sometime to steal something else, see ya Rogers, hate ya Dad” I said and then ran over to the balcony and took off into the night. 

Steve’s P.O.V

I had never seen Tony look so angry and upset with himself. “Aren’t you going to fly after him?” I asked. “Are you kidding? That kid is crafty and can escape anything… and has better tech” he mumbled the last part. “Tony, he’s your son, you have every right to track him down” I said. “Look Steve! I’ve tried! I’ve been trying for years, and I’ve accomplished nothing” the genius sighed in defeat and held his head in his hands. “Tony, Shield’s got me, Tasha and Clint working on him, and we reckon we can catch him on Thursday night with your help” I said. “You do realise that he just wants to prove that he can outmatch the avengers?” he asked. “He won’t be able to outrun all five of us” I said. “You’re not bringing Banner along are you?” Tony asked worriedly. “No, no, I called in a favour, Thor’s coming” I assured him. “I still don’t know about this Cap, he’ll have like seven hundred back up plans” Tony said uncertainly. “Come on Tony, don’t worry, you’ll be reunited by Friday” I reassured him. “Whatever you say Cap” he sighed.

Rei’s P.O.V

I awoke to Peter shaking me awake. “C’mon Rei, you gotta go, Aunt May just woke up” he said urgently. “Calm down Parker, it’s not like we did anything” I sighed getting up. “Yeah, but you’re you” he said. “I’ll take that as a compliment” I smiled walking over to the window. “If you see my father and he talks to you, tell him I dropped by, see ya spidey” I said and then dropped out of his window down onto the ground. “What have I said about calling me that?” he hissed at me. “Nobody knows who you are yet mate, you’ve only been the spider once, and I was helping you” I pointed out. “Shut up” he said and threw a book out his window down at me. It was about of hit me right in the face before I caught it. It was a mechanics book. “Thanks Parker” I called and then walked over to my bike. He was a good kid, an uprising hero to be. We’d met about a year ago, he was getting beat up by a bunch of kids in a back alley, I went over to scare them off, however that didn’t really work, cause well, I’m a girl and I can’t scare someone off with my looks. They got their arses kicked and I’ve been crashing at Parker’s when I’ve needed to ever since. 

He was nothing like me, but he still looks up to me for some reason even though I was so different. I’m more of a criminal than a hero looking at my record, but I guess he is just mesmerised that I had run away from Hydra and was living on my own at the age of sixteen. He saw the good in me, the good that I refused to see. He was awesome and I would do everything I could to get him noticed, but he’s only sixteen, he’s still got to be a kid before he gets serious. I don’t want him to lose what I lost, a childhood. 

I made my way back to my garage, which was really just a big old warehouse that I had bought with my father’s money and turned into a work shop. I had to finish off my suit before tomorrow night. And I can tell you now that it is way cooler than my dad’s. And guess what? It can’t actually kill anybody, it’s just heavily armed with knockout gas, tranquiliser darts and my combat skills which are pretty good if I do say so myself. When I reached my warehouse I started on the almost complete suit (that I had been working on for two years) straight away and I was working on it until twelve that night, when I fell asleep and accidentally left the blow torch on right next to me. But that’s okay because luckily it hadn’t burnt the whole place down by the time I woke up at ten the next morning. It took me another two hours to finish the last little touches on the suit. It would only take me another three hours to create an A.I (I know it won’t be a good as Jarvis, but it will help) and then upload it into the suit, connect it to the warehouse and create an earpiece that will make communication with the A.I easier when I’m not in my suit. Sure I could have done this week ago, but I’m like the biggest procrastinator in the world, so now is fine. 

I decided to call the A.I Star Finder, cause it kind of sound like ‘Stark, find her’. Yeah I know I’m messed up. I synced Star Finder to every piece of technology I owned and I was pretty much ready to go at 5pm. But I had to wait until it was dark, so I decided to go and get food while I waited. I got back to the warehouse at about 8’oclock. I put on my usual motorbike outfit, strapping my tranquiliser gun to my back. I hooked on my belt and filled it with 10 zappers, a knife coated in tranquiliser fluid, a grappling gun, two gas bombs and I clipped a small can of red spray paint onto it as well. My suit was folded into a nice small box that I placed in a seat compartment of my bike “Star Finder, you with me?” I asked after I put my helmet on. “Yes, Ms Rei” it replied. “Give me a visual of the targeted room” I said as I got onto my bike and started the engine. A live feed came up in a small section of my helmet. There were only ordinary agents in the room, but I knew I would have to deal with a lot more than ordinary agents tonight. “Thanks Star Finder” I said and the image disappeared. The garage door opened and sped out onto the streets toward the Shield base.


	3. Chapter 3

Rei’s P.O.V

I parked my bike on top of a nearby building. It was quarter to ten, I had fifteen minutes. I jumped across rooftops until I reached the building right next to the base. I spotted my targeted room and nothing had changed. The same three agents were still sitting around doing nothing. I sat, watched, and waited for 10 o’clock to come around, I could see the agents were getting a little edgy. I smirked, good. Finally, it was time. I grabbed one of the gas bombs from my belt and threw it at the window. It smashed through the window and filled the room with knock out gas. By the time the smoke cleared all three agents lay motionless on the ground. I got out my grappling gun and shot it into the wall just above the window of the room. I took a running leap into the air and used the gun to pull me up to the level of the window. I smashed through it and released the hook and reattached the gun to my belt. I grabbed a pen off the desk and hooked it to my belt. I grabbed out my can of spray paint, but as I did so I realised I wasn’t alone. An arrow suddenly flew extremely close to my head, digging into the wall. 

“That was a warning shot” Hawkeye threatened, still aiming at me as I turned around. “Nah, you don’t say” I said sarcastically. “Don’t do anything stupid, Stark” he said. “Oh don’t worry, last time I checked, I’m the one with the higher IQ” I said and then quickly threw a zapper at him, he dodged it, but before he could recover I ran at him and knocked him off his feet with a kick to the chest, he attempted to trip me up but I jumped, by the time I landed somehow he was back on his feet. I blocked his punch just in time. I returned the favour and started punching him. Between punches I grabbed the knife out of my pocket and started slashing at him. He would block all of my swipes, I was just waiting for him to stuff up. I took my chance when I realised he had moved his hand just a tad too slow and I threw the knife into my other hand and tore a gash down his arm. He groaned in pain and fell to his knees. I knocked him out by kicking him in the head. I turned back around to find that Black Widow and Captain America were now in the room. 

“Oh, hey guys, come to join the party?” I asked. “More like stop it” the Captain corrected me. “Good luck with that” I said and threw a zapper at each of them, they both scattered. I quickly took my gun out and shot Widow, I probably wouldn’t be able to beat her in close combat. I was really doubtful that I would be able to best the Captain, but I would try. “Just you and me Cap” I said, putting the gun away. “I won’t use any of my toys and you don’t use any of yours” I said. He sighed and dropped his shield. Yay! He put his fists up. I ran at him, he was expecting me to deliver a punch or a kick, but I slid between his legs and jumped and kicked him in the back causing him to stumble forward. “Hey eyes open Cap” I warned him. I went to kick him in the ribs, but he caught my foot. Before he could do anything I jumped up and kicked him the face causing him to release my foot. I landed on my feet as he stumbled back. I went straight back in and started throttling him with punches, most of which he blocked. I did get a few good hits in, but he seemed to be holding back a lot. “What are you afraid of Captain? Scared to hit a kid? C’mon I thought you could fight better than this” I taunted him. 

He suddenly gave me a right hook, causing my helmet fly to god knows where. My long dark brown hair cascaded down my back, I looked up at him with my brown eyes as he stared at me in shock. “What’s the matter Captain? Scared to hit a girl?” I asked and then ran back at him. He was completely out of it. I ran at him and put in a few good punches, my strength seemed to shock him, he stumbled back at bit before he caught up and started fighting back. He was determined this time, determined to catch me. His punches stung, I fought back savagely. We were pretty evenly matched and no one was really winning. I was beginning to get fatigued and he knew it, but I wasn’t going to let him beat me. I blocked his last punch and then jumped up and kicked him in the chest, pushing myself away from him and causing him to stumble back. I ran for my helmet and dived for it, but the Captain kicked it away. “Fuck” I muttered. He kicked me in the ribs, winding me, I couldn’t breathe. Rogers stood there as I struggled to get to my feet, which I was doing quite unsuccessfully might I add. It was then that I realised there was nothing obstructing me from rolling under the desk and that’s what I did. I spotted the helmet and lunged for it again, this time grabbing it and putting it on my head. 

The Captain swept my feet out from underneath me, I landed on my back. But I used my arms to flip myself back onto my feet, ready to fight, I put my hands up. My arms were pretty battered and bruised by now. “Why is this so important to you?” he asked, not engaging with me. “It’s not, it’s just my way of saying that no one can control me” I said and then ran at him again and threw a punch at his lower abdomen causing him to double over. I threw another punch at him, but he caught my wrist, I used my other arm and he caught that wrist as well. I was about to manoeuvre my way out of his grip, but he spun me around and put me into a headlock. Well Fuck. I was stuck in his iron grip. I struggled against him, but it was no use. Suddenly my father walked into the room, no suit on or anything. “No, let me go” I started to struggle against Cap more desperately. Tearing at his grip trying to get free, but he wouldn’t let go. Fine… plan B. “Star Finder, activate” I said into my earpiece. “As you wish” It replied. I suddenly realised that I could just flip Rogers over my shoulder, so I did and he landed on the floor with a thud, releasing me from his grip. I took my helmet off and ran over to the window to see my suit flying into the room and at me. I jumped into the air and the metal surrounded my body and I was completely enclosed in a metal suit by the time I landed back on the ground. 

“See ya later Stark, until next time Cap” I saluted him and then flew out the window after grabbing my motorcycle helmet. I can’t believe they thought they would be able to catch me. I mean come on, I was trained by the toughest, meanest people you could ever meet for five years of my life. I landed down on top of the building where I had parked my bike. I walked over to my bike and then I heard a heavy thud sound behind me. I spun around. Thor! Where the hell did he come from? “I do not wish to fight you young mortal” the god said. “Yeah, I don’t want to be stuck with my dad, so I think we have a bit of a problem” I pointed out. “You’re really going to fight me?” he asked. “Well, let’s consider everything shall we” I said walking over to him. “If you do try to take me come with you, I can assure that I will resist and that could end badly seeing as though I’m in a Vibranium suit and you’re a god, think of all the damage that could cause, and it will all be pegged on you” I said. He seemed to go into thought for a moment. “or I could just do this” he said and swung his hammer at my head sending me flying across the street and slamming into a building and then falling to ground. I groggily opened my eyes to see Iron Man land two feet in front of me before I feinted.


	4. Chapter 4

Rei’s P.O.V

I woke up to find myself sat in a chair in an interrogation room, my hands were cuffed to the table. Well at least I can say I could outrun 4 avengers. The metal cuffs were reacting with the metal in my muscles and were making my wrists itchy, so I just snapped them off. Obviously, Shield didn’t like that and a guard slammed the door open and walked into the room, pointing a gun at me. “What? Those things are incredible uncomfortable” I complained. “And it’s not like I plan on trying to escape this place, I wouldn’t have a chance” I sighed, looking up at the roof. I noticed someone walking into the room behind the guard. My father sat down in the chair across from as the guard closed the door, locking us in the room, great. “Where have you been?” he asked. “Wouldn’t you like to know” I rolled my eyes. “I’m serious Rei, I’m trying to get you out of trouble” he said. “Well I don’t need your help” I shot back at him. “Well from where I’m standing, it wouldn’t hurt” he said. “Yes, it would, I don’t need you, I never have” I said, a look of hurt crossed his face. “Well how are you going to get out of this one?” he asked. “Maybe I don’t want to get out of this one, maybe I don’t care, it really just gives me another reason to hate you because you put me in here” I said. “I’m trying to help you, that’s the only reason we brought you in” he tried, I rolled my eyes.

“You just wanted to see my face again, that’s the only reason why you even bothered with any of this” I said. “You don’t care what happens to me now” I mumbled. “Rei, of course I do” he said. “No you don’t, you’ve never cared, i ran away because you didn’t love me” I said tears starting to form in my eyes. “Rei, I’m sorry, i…” he started to apologize. “I don’t want to hear it, you’re too late, you can’t get me back, you lost me nine years ago, you don’t know who I am, you don’t know anything about me, the only relation we have is blood, and that means nothing to me, I hate you” I said darkly. It was clear that he was more than upset, he got up and walked out of the room. 

Steve’s P.O.V

As soon as Tony walked out of that room he started hammering the wall in the corridor. I’d never seen him so angry. “Tony, she probably didn’t mean it” I tried to calm him down. “Oh I’m pretty sure she did” he said angrily. “You just gotta be patient” I tried to tell him. “It’s been nine years Steve, my patience has already run out” he said and stalked away down the corridor. I sighed and walked into the interrogation room. 

Rei’s P.O.V

“Spangles” I greeted him excitedly as he walked through the door, he chuckled. “Your father calls me that you know?” he said. “Yeah well, I am related to him unfortunately” I shrugged. “You’ve got quite a record kid” he said. “At least I haven’t killed anybody and I don’t have any casualties when I do what I do” I said and looked at him, because we both knew that there were a lot of casualties in New York. He ignored me though and went on with what he was saying. “You’re quite the criminal” he said, I shrugged. “What do you expect from a kid who lives on the streets?” I asked. “You’re the one who ran away” he reminded. “I’m not trying to justify what I’ve done, I know I’m not an angel, but being neglected as a child isn’t the best upbringing” I said. “What did he do?” he asked. “Well let’s just say that I saw Pepper a lot more than I saw him” I said. “Look Captain, I know what you’re doing, you’re trying to fix things for my dad, but he needs to change before I can forgive him” I said. “Maybe he already has” Rogers said and got up and walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes. Now I was just bored. 

…

A week. I have been here a week. And I have not seen or talked to anyone since Rogers walked out of the interrogation room. I was now in a cell somewhere in the Shield compound. The only person I see is the guard who brings me food and water once a day. All do is sit and twindle my thumbs all day, and when I’m not doing that, I’m doing push ups or sit ups. I’m also trying to break my hand-stand record as well, but that’s not going very well, I keep getting distracted whenever I hit the thirty minute mark. But finally, now something interesting was happening. The lights in the cells had be turned off and I was surrounded my darkness. I could hear alarms going off and voices shouting. Suddenly there was a squad of agents in front of my cell. “Who are you?” I asked the one who unlocked the door and grabbed my arm and dragged me out. “Your rescue squad, now you can either cooperate or spend the next five years sitting in this cell” he didn’t really give me much choice, I was definitely not staying here, I didn’t care who they were. “I’ll cooperate” I said. Suddenly a cloth was put over my head and even if the lights had turned back on I wouldn’t know. 

It just felt like I was being pushed around a lot, until the pushing finally subsided and I shoved down into a seat, obviously these guys didn’t care if I got damaged, great they’re Hydra! I felt like I was being lifted up into the air, I must be on a jet. “Where are we going?” I asked. “Shut up” I received a punch to the head, yep, definitely Hydra. “You’re gonna have to hit a lot harder than that if you want to shut me up” I laughed. “Who is this kid?” one of them asked. “Your worst nightmare” I suggested. “She’s a Stark, but she hates her dad, so I wouldn’t bother with any threats about her father cause they won’t work” one of them said. It made me angry that they just assumed that I wouldn’t care if my father was killed, cause now that I think about it… I actually would care. Maybe I have been a bit hard on him. But that doesn’t really matter now cause I’m back with hydra. As soon as the jet landed I was pulled to my feet and shoved down a ramp and pushed through who knows how many corridors before they finally removed the cloth bag covering my head and shoved me right back into a cell guarded by men wearing Hydra uniforms. Great… just great. 

…

I’ve been here a week! And I have seen no one! I’m starting to think that maybe I should have just refused Hydra and stayed at Shield, at least they fed me there. All Hydra give me is one cup of water each day. If they keep doing this I am actually going to starve to death. So, I’ve got about one, maybe two more weeks to live. Even though I have been deprived of food, I’m still keeping in shape. Although I was disrupted rather rudely when someone came into my cell this morning and kicked me in the ribs while I was doing my push ups sending me flying into the wall. I crashed into it and fell to the floor. The person who kicked me walked over to me and picked me up and roughly pushed me towards the cell door whilst holding onto my collar which had been placed around my neck as soon as we arrived. “You’ve got a pretty good kick, maybe you should take up soccer instead of hurting people” I suggested, that just caused him growl and give me a good knock to the back of the head. “Keep moving” he didn’t sound very happy, so I decided to piss him off more. “Look here, I don’t know if you’ve realised this, but it is incredibly rude to just start ramming someone from behind before you introduce yourself” I said, he didn’t seem amused with my joke, now I know how Wade feels. “Has anyone ever told how annoying you are?” he asked. “Not to my face” I said, I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my skull. “Look, sunshine could you at least loosen the grip, it’s not as if I can run off anywhere” I said, he held my shirt tighter. “I really hate you” I muttered as we walked into what looked like a small combat training room, used for one on one training. There was a man in a suit waiting inside. “Ms Stark, I’m so glad that you’re here” the man, he didn’t seem very genuine about it. “Yeah whatever, could you get your dog to let go of me?” I asked, he glanced at the man who was restraining me and gave a nod, he immediately let go and walked over to the man in the suit and leant against the wall behind him. 

I couldn’t help but noticed his metal arm. “Rei, you may not know me, I wasn’t of high Hydra status while you were here, but let me introduce myself, my name is Alexander Peirce, I am one of the many heads of Hydra, I am also on the World Security Council, and I am the U.S Secretary of defence” he said. “Wow, looks like you’ve got the whole taking over the world thing covered, what do you need me for?” I cut right to chase, I knew he needed me, otherwise I’d be dead by now. I need you to be the lead technician on the Winter Soldier” he said. “I’m guessing that’s your pet behind you” I said glancing at the man in black. “What happened to the other technicians?” I asked. “He killed them” Pierce said bluntly. “Sounds like you’re having a hard time controlling your dog” I said folding my arms. The soldier walked away from the wall and towards his master. “Can I kill her now?” he asked. “I’m right here, you mutt, come and get me” I said, I needed to know how much control Pierce had over him. The soldier didn’t move a muscle, obviously quite a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Rei’s P.O.V

“Rei, you will do this for me, and if you refuse, I’ll get him to kill your father, just like he killed your grandparents” he said. Now I was confused. “Why would I give a fuck about my grandparents? Even if he did kill them, they’re dead now, I never met them, I don’t give a damn how they died. And my father, well good luck with that hot shot, he’s smarter than you think he is and if you try to leave this room with that intent then I’ll kill you first” I stood my ground. “You can kill her now, she’s obviously not going to cooperate” Pierce sighed and the Soldier smirked and walked menacingly toward me. “I’m too tired for the shit” I muttered to myself, putting my hands up. “Good, that’ll make you easier to kill” he sneered and swung at me with his metal arm. I ducked out of the way and threw a punch at his head, he caught my hand and wasn’t letting go. I kicked him where it hurt and he let go. “Oh I’m surprised they didn’t take that from you” I said angering him more. 

He lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. He started throttling me with punches, I put my arms up to block his onslaught. I’m so thankful for my own modifications otherwise my arms would have broken by now. I lifted my legs up and kicked him in the chest, he flew across the room and landed on his back. I got up and sprinted over to him and kicked him in the ribs just like he had done earlier. “See, it’s not nice to get kicked in the ribs is it?” I yelled angrily, continuing to kick him in an attempt to… I suddenly heard a crack! I broke one of his ribs! He didn’t seem too bothered by it though. He grabbed my foot and pulled me down onto the ground next to him, he brought his left arm up and before he crushed my face I rolled out of the way, when his fist connected with the cement it left cracks. I am actually screwed. We both got to our feet. “I’m not dying today” I said through gritted teeth, I ran at him and delivered three punches that he wasn’t expecting, pushing him back. “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you” he said and right hooked me, his fist connecting with my jaw, sending me stumbling back. I brought my hand up to my jaw and felt the blood rushing down my neck. 

I stared at him coldly and then ran at him, I slid between his legs and then tripped him from behind, causing him to fall to the ground. I stood there trying to catch my breath. He tried to kick my feet out from under me, but I jumped up and dodged his legs. I then got on top of him and pinned him down, I threw punch after punch at his unprotected face causing a few cuts, I wasn’t going to let him kill my father and I wasn’t going to let him kill me. Suddenly his metal arm came out of nowhere and grabbed me by the neck, quickly flipping us over so I was the one on the ground. His grip kept tightening, I couldn’t breath, he was holding my legs down with his legs and had my other arm pinned down against the floor. He was actually going to kill me now, adrenaline was pumping through me, but I couldn’t do anything, he was stronger than… hang on… I don’t know that. I haven’t actually tested how strong I am compared to super soldiers. I’m probably not, but I might aswell try in a life and death situation. I focused on just getting my other arm off the ground. And it worked, he looked at me in utter shock, he tried to push my arm back down, but I wasn’t giving up, my arm continued to rise until I was able to deliver a few punches. Forcing him away from me, in the process I managed to rip his metal arm away from neck. I could breathe! 

I got to my feet and stumbled away from him in an attempt to catch my breath, but no, he wasn’t going to give me any time for that. I raised my fists as he walked towards me. “That’s enough” I heard Peirce say. Didn’t he want me dead? “What?” I asked confused. “You will be his new sparring partner” he informed. “Yeah, let me guess, he killed the last one?” I asked. “No, that one is in a wheel chair” he said. “This is sick, I can’t believe you kidnapped me for this shit” I sighed. “Well I did offer you a job that you refused” he pointed out, fuck he was right. “Well good luck finding a technician better than me” I said. “We don’t need the best, we just need someone to do the job” he said. Suddenly I felt arms behind me shove me down to my knees, they put something around my neck and then stepped back. I suddenly felt the collar vibrate, they all looked completely shocked. “Is this thing supposed to be doing anything? Am I supposed to sit, roll over? Cause it doesn’t seem to be working” I said. I looked down at my hands, there was static running up and down them. “Oh! This is an electrocuting collar” I smiled. “Well that doesn’t really work on someone who conducts electricity 40% better than most humans do” I shrugged and pulled the thing off myself and threw it to the floor. 

“How are you going to get me to go into my cage now?” I asked. Five more men suddenly walked into the room. “I can’t believe it takes seven men to escort a girl back to a cell” I sighed and walked out of the room calmly and headed in the direction of the cell block. I walked into my cell without a fuss and leant against the wall, completely drained. Within five minutes a medic had entered my cell. “Why bother?” I asked. “Because Director Pierce wants you at your best when you fight the Winter Soldier again” the medic responded. “Who is he, the Winter Soldier?” I asked. “That’s Classified” the medic replied, how helpful. “Of course it is” I muttered. The medic didn’t bother stitching up my jaw, he just cleaned it then put this cream on it which burned like a mother fucker and told me not to touch it, saying it would be healed within the next two hours. I didn’t have any cuts on my forearms and he couldn’t really do much about the bruising except give me some ice to hold in place. 

Once the medic finally left, I relaxed and dropped to the floor and let myself fall asleep. When I woke up there was a tray of food sitting just in front of the door of my cell. I crawled over to the tray and picked up the piece of bread and wolfed it down, before eating the disgusting oat meal gruel, but it was food so I guess beggars can’t be choosers. After I finished the food I sculled the cup of water. I put the cup down on the tray and pushed it back over to the door. I walked over to the corner of the room and sat down on the metal stool, bored once again. I had no idea how long I was asleep for, but judging by how lively the hallway was outside my cell I assumed it was day time. In my boredom, I looked down at my arms to find the bruises had completely healed, I wasn’t surprised, the vibrainium improved my healing efficiency. I brought my hand up to my jaw to find that it was completely healed also. I was actually feeling a lot better now because I had actually eaten something for the first time in a week. 

But honestly, I had absolutely nothing to do. So I moved the stool into the middle of the room and began to do a hand stand on top of the stool. I lasted longer than thirty minutes, which I was pretty stoked about, and then one of the guards had to walk into my cell and ruin everything. “Can I help you?” I asked, continuing to hold my position. “You’re required at the training deck” he said. “I don’t really feel like being a punching bag today thank you” I said. “You don’t have a choice” the Agent said stepping towards me. “Calm down, I’m coming, just let your superiors know that I’m going to kick his ass this time” I said, putting my feet back down on the ground and walking out of my cell. “Yeah good luck with that” he said and led the way to a training room. 

When I arrived with the agent, the Winter Soldier was in what resembled a cage in my eyes, beating the crap out of some Hydra Agents. “You guys don’t seem to be very highly trained” I commented. “Yeah well, he’s the best fighter we got, so it shouldn’t surprise you that he can take down a couple of our own” the agent said. “What do you need me for then?” I asked. “You’re more skilled, tougher and more resilient then 99% of Hydra’s agents, plus your expendable” he shrugged. “Great” I muttered. We stopped at the door to the ‘cage’. “Here, you’ll need this” he said handing me a small hunting knife. “Can I stab him?” I asked suddenly excited. “If you get the chance” he shrugged. “But just know you’ll be stitching him up after” he said causing me to groan. The door suddenly opened and he shoved me into the cage. “How ya doing pretty boy?” I asked, whirling the knife around in my hand. Once I called him that it suddenly dawned on me that he was actually quite handsome. 

But I didn’t really get another chance to study him because he kind of lunged at me… and I had to get out of the way. “You don’t seem very happy” I pointed out. “Maybe it’s because I’m stuck in a cage, with little miss annoying” he sassed, wait, did he actually just sass me? He swung at me and I dodged his fist. “That’s not very nice” I said as I swiped at him with the knife and managed to cut some of the cloth of his right arm, sadly I didn’t draw any blood. “Well it’s true” he said and then punched me right in the stomach, causing me to stumble back. Before I recovered he was already punching me again, I quickly put my arm up to stop it, but then I realised that he was going to knock me out with his other arm, the metal one. I dodged it just in time and took three quick steps around him and literally stabbed him in the back, he groaned in pain. I smirked and pulled the dagger out, but I didn’t see his kick to my chest coming and I went flying across the room. This basically went on for another hour, he would just be throttling me with punches and kicks, while I tried to avoid them and stab him at the same time, and I actually got a few good stabs in. 

But after an hour of playing dodge the raging bull you get a little tired and he managed to knock the knife out of my hand the then catch it. And then he just stopped fighting. “You couldn’t have done that before?” I asked. “Nah, I thought I’d give you a few hits first” he said spinning the knife between his fingers and walking out of the cage. I stared at him in utter shock, he was toying with me. I got to my feet and exited the cage, heading back to my cell, but an Agent stood in my way. “What now?” I asked rolling my eyes. “I told you before, you’re stitching him up” he reminded me. “Great” I sighed turning around. “Where am I going?” I asked, the agent behind me sighed, obviously sick of me already, and took the lead. He led me through the corridors to a medical bay. When I walked in, I saw the Winter Soldier sitting on a bench shirtless. He smirked at me as I walked towards him, which pissed me off. I didn’t want to talk to him, or look at him. He just beat me up, and now I have to tend to his wounds, there’s something slightly unfair about this.


End file.
